Two Lovers You Never Want To Meet
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: What should have happened after 'The Gathered Detectives'. How a determined half-Brit sets everything so he and his boyfriend would get what they want. SaguKaiShin, slashy threesome


DC || SaguKaiShin || MK || Two Lovers You Never Want To Meet || MK || SaguKaiShin || DC

Title: Two Lovers You Never Want To Meet – What Should Have Happened After The Gathered Detectives

Fandom: Detective Conan; Magic Kaitou

DC/MK Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Gosho Aoyama for he created the awesomeness that is Kaitou KID. Ah, and Detective Conan, too. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff

Main Pairing: SaguKaiShin

Detective Conan Characters: Kudou Shinichi / Edogawa Conan, Mouri Ran, Suzuki Sonoko

Magic Kaitou Characters: Kuroba Kaito, Hakuba Saguru

Summary: Subtitle says it all. I've been zapping through TV today and suddenly there were Sagu-chan and Kai-chan staring at me. The Gathered Detectives. And I love that episode for having both Kaito and Saguru and having Conan doing the deduction without Mouri hitting his head. But I'm so not pleased with how the show bluntly ignores the possibilities that came with this.

**Two Lovers You Never Want To Meet**

_What Should Have Happened After The Gathered Detectives_

Hakuba Saguru was obsessed.

And for once not with Kaitou KID. Well, still with Kaitou KID and it did kind of involve the irritating thief, but his focus laid elsewhere. It wasn't that hard to push the white-clad nuisance out of his head for once, considering the fact that they had recently started dating. Ever since this prank Nakamouri-chan had put up for Kaito involving faked love cards from a few boys on valentine's day had gone completely wrong, everything was actually going perfectly fine. He had the magician admitting his crimes, if only in the confidence of their shared relationship. And that made it so much easier to finally _understand_ the thief. Knowing Kaito's reasoning made him question if everything had to be either black or white. That didn't mean he had stopped persuading the moonlight thief. But their little game had changed it's meaning, from a honest chase between detective and criminal it had moved to some kind of courting and foreplay. Not unwelcomed so.

Damn that thief, he always managed to distract the half-Brit. Slightly annoyed at that he tried to focus on the task at hand again. Researching the so called Heisei Holmes.

Perhaps this obsession was contagious? Because Kaito had caught it first. The magician had been obsessed with the idea of the most brilliant mind of Japan (and the blonde was positive saying that, now that he knew some more about Kudou Shinichi) being shrunk into a little boy. So when there had been an invitation in Saguru's mail box concerning a detective gathering and Kaitou KID, the white-clad boy had begged on his knees that the half-Brit may give it a try to take a closer look at a boy called Edogawa Conan and see for himself if that mind was fit for a seven-years-old child. No harm could be done by joining, or so the blonde thought.

And, as much as Saguru hated saying that, his boyfriend was right after all. This boy had a brilliant mind, too bright for a mere child. The look in those sapphire eyes was also too old to fit. Looking the Heisei Holmes up proved to be a mistake though. The teen was stunningly beautiful. Though perhaps the blonde was thinking so because the detective and the thief looked startling alike.

"Are you doing your homework, Sagu-chan?", interrupted the irritatingly high-pitched voice of one magician extraordinary his musings.

"Why are you talking like that?", grunted the half-Brit and massaged his temples.

"Well, I already tried every other frequency and you ignored me", shrugged Kaito and placed himself on the blonde's lap, staring at the screen. "Ah, tantei-kun. What are you doing with that?"

"I just... A thought crossed my mind", hummed Saguru with a sharp grin.

"That's this creepy detective-deduction-grin. What are you brewing in that British head of yours?"

"Mouri-chan was a very nice girl", commented the blonde incoherently.

"That she is", nodded Kaito still puzzled. "But what does that have to do with everything?"

"I'm sure such a young woman has also a private life and doesn't wish to babysit a grade-schooler all week...", drawled the blonde conspiratorially.

/break\

Mouri Ran was at her wit's end.

The professor was sick in bed, her father was off roaming the bars and Sonoko was standing in front of her with her hands akin, glaring at her demandingly.

"You've seen my beloved KID-sama and you still haven't taken the time to share every little information with me yet! I'm supposed to be your best friend, why won't you take time for me then?", whined the rich girl.

Blue eyes glanced at the couch, where Conan was obediently seated, reading a comic, pretending to not listen in. Truth be told, Ran would love nothing more than just heading off with her best friend at the moment, but she couldn't just let the kid be unsupervised. Then she remembered something and her face brightened as she ran up to the telephone and dialed a number.

"Ran! What are you doing now?", yelled Sonoko with a pout.

The karate-champion shunned her as another voice could be heard through the telephone.

"Hello? It's Mouri Ran, I... we ran into each other yesterday again and... I've been thinking about your offer. If you have any free time at the moment, I would be so very grateful to you. Yes? Oh, thank you! You have the address? You can be there in five? Thanks a lot!"

"Who was that, Ran-nee-chan?", asked Conan in that creepily childish voice.

"That was Hakuba-kun", smiled Ran and looked at her best friend as the blonde threw a quizzical look at her. "A detective we met during that gathering. I ran into him and his boyfriend yesterday when I was buying groceries and he said that he would love to trade detective stories with Conan-kun some time since he found him adorable and suggested that he and his boyfriend would gladly babysit Conan-kun if I'd ever need one."

"But... are you sure you can trust two strangers with the brat?", asked Sonoko a bit concerned.

"Well, Hakuba-kun is a detective and after everything I saw of him, he does seem trustworthy", nodded the brunette with a small smile. "And I would love the free time for a change."

She was interrupted by a cough from behind the rich girl. Sonoko jumped slightly and turned around to face the two boys. One of them was tall with brownish blonde hair, the other looked like Shinichi if his hair would ever decide to mess up.

"Mouri-chan", greeted the blonde with a nice British accent. "It was nice hearing from you."

"Ah, Hakuba-kun, Kuroba-kun. I'm so grateful you could make it!", smiled the karate-champion. "Food is in the fridge, if anything happens, my cellphone number is saved in the phone. We'll most likely be back before that time, but in case, he should be in bed at eight. Have fun!"

She grabbed her purse and ran past the boys, grabbing Sonoko's hand. The two females were out of the agency faster than any of the boys could blink. Conan glared annoyed at the closed door. Why did Ran always have to treat him like a little kid? Okay, so maybe he was at fault himself since he still lied to her about his true identity, bust still. As if having a babysitter wasn't embarrassing enough, did it have to be the blonde detective? The half-Brit was interesting. Hot. And even if he was stuck in the body of a child at the moment, he still felt his teenage mind's effects from time to time. And it was rare to meet a hot detective his (original) age, who also had something inside his head (and wasn't such a hot-head as his male best friend).

"Edogawa-kun", smiled the blonde down at him. "It's nice meeting you again."

"Yes, Saguru-nii-chan!", grinned Conan back at him childishly.

"Uh, creepy", shuddered the other boy behind Hakuba.

The shrunken detective blinked in surprise. The brunette looked so much like he (would if he wasn't shrunken). Not completely, the hair was slightly darker and extremely messy, the eyes were a deep purple and Shinichi also guessed him about an inch or so taller. Somehow he looked familiar, not because of his resemblance to Shinichi, but more so... differently. The body-measures, the smile, the eyes. All of that reminded him in an eery way of a certain thief. Shaking his head to get rid of that thought, he tried to concentrate on something else. The two teenagers were standing leisurely next to each other and the Heisei Holmes had to say, they looked good together. A slight blush grazed his cheeks. That must be it. He found the thief attractive and since two guys were more than enough to be drawn to, he projected his desire for the thief onto this brunette. The fact that the purple-eyed teen had pulled four different magic-tricks since entering the room wasn't helping.

"I'm being impolite, excuse me. This is my boyfriend, Kuroba Kaito", introduced the half-Brit. "Kaito, this is Edogawa Conan, the boy I've told you about."

The brunette scooted closer until there was half an inch between them and Shinichi tried to back off. This guy had obviously never heard about personal space before. A bit irritated at that (and flustered because of the proximity) he tried to get away from him.

"It's nice to meet you, Kaito-nii-chan", exclaimed Conan loudly.

Loud enough to force the magician to back off some. A confident smirk attached itself to Shinichi's lips at that. He would get rid of them both soon enough. He didn't need babysitters. Especially not noisy ones. And detectives had it in their blood to be noisy.

"You know, I'm a magician", grinned Kaito broadly. "I could show you some awesome tricks."

This night would prove to be horrible, he knew that much for sure.

/break\

Contrary to Shinichi's fears, the night had actually been fun. Kaito had entertained them with some mundane tricks, which may not have provided the kind of fun real little children had with them, but watching the proud magician was fun in it's own way. Then the half-Brit had mentioned Holmes and the two detectives fell into a seemingly endless chat about the famous fictional detective.

It was disturbing how easy it was to be _Shinichi_ around them.

Not the first night, but the more nights and afternoons followed, the easier it got. Ran was so grateful to find someone who was so willing to take care of Conan from time to time that the occasions to which she needed a babysitter on a short call were slowly building up. Within the week of Agasa's flu, it had been three times that Conan had spend with the couple. One time it was only for two hours since Ran had to run some last-minute warrants, the other it was a movie she wished to see with Sonoko for which he was still too young and the third was because of a dinner with her mother and father (even though both didn't know the other party was involved – as always). And once the professor was feeling better, Shinichi still found himself eager to call Saguru and Kaito whenever Ran as much as made a sound that indicated she wanted to spend some time alone. Since Kogoro wasn't very fond of the boy anyway, the sleeping detective was quite eager to get rid of Conan too (after he heard the babysitting was for free). In the end, it was a win-win situation.

Ran didn't have to worry that Conan was on his own (or bothering her father) and she didn't have to tag him along. Kogoro didn't have to look after Conan and drink peacefully. Conan was having company which didn't treat him like a little kid. And Saguru and Kaito seemed to enjoy themselves too, even though Shinichi was still wondering why.

"Conan-kun, I'll leave now. But Kuroba-kun promised they would be there any minute, is that alright? I don't want to miss the train...", sighed Ran and worried her lips.

"I'll be alright, Ran-nee-chan!", smiled Conan and nodded.

Kogoro had left two hours ago to roam the bars. The karate-champion nodded reluctantly. She knew the boy could stay on his own for a few minutes and Hakuba was always on time.

"Be good", smiled the detective's daughter before leaving.

Shinichi found himself antsy for his babysitters' arrival. It was odd, but he enjoyed their company thoroughly. And it was also rather disturbing. He felt himself falling hard for them, which was anything but good. The doorbell rang and he jumped off the couch to open the door. He had barely touched the handle as he was swept up into the tight embrace of the magician, who had somehow sneaked into the agency even before the door was opened. In the course of the past few weeks, Conan had noticed that Kaito was the touchy-feely kind of guy and mostly stayed silently on the couch cuddling the shrunken ten when the two detectives were busy talking about Holmes.

"Conan-chan! I've missed you so much!", exclaimed the magician theatrically.

"You've been over yesterday, Kaito", grunted the be-glassed boy and rolled his eyes.

"That is one day too long of being apart from you", pouted the purple-eyed teen.

"Saguru, your boyfriend is horrible", complained Shinichi, extending his arms to reach out for the blonde. "Free me from his claws, will you?"

"My claws?", grinned Kaito as the half-Brit took the boy from him.

The magician snapped his fingers and the three of them found themselves engulfed by pink smoke.

"Means I'm the dragon holding the princess captive? Nice to know that Sagu-chan is the knight in shining armor in your tale, Conan-chan!", chided the brunette teen.

Shinichi didn't want to look down at himself. But he couldn't resist once he saw the green, plushy, childish dragon-costume the magician was waring. Though first he sneaked a glance at the blonde holding him close to his chest. To his very cold and very hard chest. Saguru was wearing a shining silver armor and looking as irritated as Conan felt.

"Don't look at me like that, Sagu-chan! You can't deny that Conan-chan looks cute in that dress!"

"That he does, but that has nothing to do with you being a brat once again."

Sapphire-blue eyes slowly looked down on himself. Pink princess dress with golden lace and frills.

"Saguru, can't you tie him down or something?", sighed Conan irritated.

"That won't help. He enjoys it too much."

Shinichi blinked a few times before he blushed the darkest red possible. That was way too much information for his liking. Especially since it was hard to ignore the images inside his head.

The blonde sat slowly down on the couch, placing the not-child on his lap.

"So, what do you want to do today, Conan-kun?", asked the half-Brit with a soft smile.

"Actually... Not much", shrugged the Heisei Holmes, stiffening a yawn.

"Are you alright, Conan-chan?", asked Kaito concerned and knelt down in front of him.

Though taking the magician serious was rather hard considering he looked like Tabaluga.

"Just tired... On my way to school someone got killed and the police and everyone was soon following and it was hard leading them around this time! They wouldn't listen at all..."

"I'm feeling bad for you", nodded Saguru. "It sometimes is hard enough for me to put up with the police. And I still have ten years on you, physically."

Conan on his lap stiffened some. Especially the last few times they both had occasionally dropped hints like those. At first he had dismissed it as nothing, but they built up to a pile by now and Shinichi was considering to confront them. The half-Brit was a very good detective and Kaito had proven to be overly intelligent too (even though he hid it pretty well with his childish and stupid behavior). The most frightening thing about this however was that the thought of telling them the truth _didn't_ frighten him. In fact, he wouldn't mind it at all. Haibara was... Haibara. And Hattori was a totally different matter also. But having two serious people to talk to, especially so those two...

"Why are you always dropping those hints?", whispered the blue-eyed boy.

"I have no idea about what kind of hints you're talking about", coughed the blonde slightly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about", grunted Conan unimpressed.

"You're Kudou Shinichi", stated Kaito nonchalantly.

The be-glassed boy had never truly pictured how such a conversation may be, but he certainly never pictured himself in a dress during it. He shifted a bit and tugged at his dress.

"Yes", nodded the shrunken teen. "But how do you know?"

What followed was an hours-long talk about the truth. The full truth. The Black Organization and how he got shrunken. But in return the couple revealed their truth. The Black Organization and how Kaito became KID. It was much to digest for Conan and he briefly wondered why they were so willing to tell him such a big secret to begin with. Though before he could ask that question, Ran returned and the couple left. And Shinichi was left to ponder this one question on his own.

/break\

He hated lying to Ran, but this one time it had to be done. Her father had received an invitation to solve a case and stay at the client's estate for the weekend. The shrunken teen had faked the flu to get to stay home and had begged in the most pathetic way that his Kaito-nii-chan and Saguru-nii-chan would pretty-please watch over him.

The Mouris had left half an hour ago and the blonde and the brunette were to arrive every minute now. The Heisei Holmes shifted uncomfortably. This was odd. And he still wasn't sure if it was a good idea. The last time he had seen the two had practically been a soul-striptease for them all. And now he was set on continuing this.

"Conan-chan! Nurse Kaito and Nurse Saguru have arrived to take care of you, my poor!", exclaimed the magician in a panicked voice. "Conan-chan? Don't worry, we'll take goo-"

The brunette left his sentence hanging as he stared wide-eyed at the other brunette on the couch.

"You're not looking very ill. But... older", observed the half-Brit curiously.

"We need to talk", nodded the Heisei Holmes and stood.

He was right after all, Kaito was one and a half inch taller than him.

"How... Why... About what...?", stuttered the magician, for once loosing his pokerface.

Shinichi smiled slightly at him and took both their hands, pulling them to the couch and down so each was sitting on either side of him. Suddenly he was feeling rather confident.

"After you left the last time, I spend much time wondering why you would share such secrets with me and... after Haibara said I should try looking at it as if it's a case, I started collecting the evidence. And... the conclusion I came to still confuses me, if I'm honest", Shinichi paused for a second and looked from the blonde over to the magician, taking their solemn faces in. "You like me. And not in that 'he's a cute kid'-kind of way you told Ran back then."

"No", confessed the half-Brit and shook his head. "You're right. It isn't in that way. Kaito had been rather obsessed with you since you two first met and that was the reason he had forced me to join that gathering. You leave quite the impact on a guy. I was intrigued by your mind and we decided to get to know you better, in a personal way. Let's say it didn't help the matter."

"Are you angry?", asked the thief a bit guilty. "I mean, we basically did lie to you."

"Well, we all lied at the beginning. And this lie... I'll forgive", smiled the Heisei Holmes.

"So... If you're not angry, then why the body? If not to majorly kick our balls?", asked Kaito.

"Because", grinned the brunette detective. "I thought kissing would be kind of awkward for you if I'm a seven-years-old kid. So I asked – well, begged – Haibara for a temporary antidote."

"Did you just say kissing?", blinked the blonde slowly.

"Wonderful observation-skills, tantei-san", smirked Shinichi and leaned in some to kiss Saguru.

As he felt the arms of the magician wrapping around his waist, he parted again to turn some and also kiss the thief. The half-Brit slung his arms around his waist from the other side.

"This is a pleasant surprise", grinned the brown-eyed teen.

"But", interrupted the Heisei Holmes hastily and freed himself from the very eager lips of the magician, who pouted at that. "You know this body will only last for a day... And it's not like I will be able to take a temporary antidote every other week... In fact, Haibara forbade me for the next months... So... I don't want to get your hope up..."

"Shinichi", started the half-Brit honestly, tasting the name on his tongue. "Don't mistake us for some horny bastards who only want your body. Your mind is what drew us both in. And if we get that and your heart, then we can patiently wait for your body."

"Are you... sure? Because if we don't tonight, we will... I have no idea when we will get a chance the next time", muttered Shinichi slightly nervous.

"So what, then we will wait", snorted Kaito and rolled his eyes at him. "We _care_ about you. And starting this relationship with too much at once would only ruin everything. And I am not going to ruin something that's going to be perfect. Besides..." The magician adapted his trademark KID-grin. "Now that you have us, we'll work together to take them down and then we'll find an antidote."

"And then we'll live happily ever after?", snorted the Heisei Holmes sarcastically.

"Don't do that", warned the blonde. "Don't doubt Kaito. It is creepy and statistically impossible, but he has some extraordinary luck. If anyone could manage that, it'll be the three of us."

"Enough chit-chat now", chided the thief. "Even though we may not enjoy your body thoroughly today, we may still enjoy having you in your body."

The magician leaned against the other brunette, forcing his two detectives down on the couch so they were cuddled rather close in a tangle of limbs. Shinichi smiled fondly and snuggled closer to the blonde, shifting some so he was resting his head on one shoulder of the half-Brit while Kaito got comfortable on the other shoulder, with his arms securely wrapped around the Heisei Holmes' waist to stop him from falling off the couch.

"You think you're going to need a babysitter more often from now on?", grinned Kaito.

"Mh... I think I may be in severe need of private tutoring in math and maybe some other subjects."

"You?", snorted the half-Brit in disbelief.

"Of course, Saguru-sensei", smirked Shinichi, not very much unlike KID.

"And how do you plan on convincing Mouri-chan of that?", hummed the magician curiously.

"I may be failing the next few tests in the following weeks."

"You little evil mastermind", smirked Kaito and kissed the Heisei Holmes. "I truly love your mind."

"I hope you're good as a teacher, thief", grinned Shinichi into the kiss.

"Whatever he may be able to teach anyone is not worth teaching", snorted the blonde.

"Oi!", protested the magician with a pout.

The blue-eyed teen smiled at that and leaned up to kiss the half-Brit once again.

"We have a whole weekend to ourselves... Any plans?", asked Shinichi with a grin.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
